Heathertail x Lionblaze: Nothing is impossible
by WarriorKit
Summary: After a messy breakup when they were apprentices, Heathertail and Lionblaze went their separate ways, each longing for the comfort of the other. They both know that their love is forbidden and for many moons they keep apart but true love knows no bounds.
1. Chapter 1  Heathertail

Dead grass rustled beneath Heathertail's paws as she stalked through the moorland. She could smell the rabbit; feel its heartbeat in her ears. She kept low. Suddenly, there was a crash from beside her and a great black tom thundered towards her rabbit. She watched in horror as Breezepelt yowled as he sprinted after the rabbit. She could see his amber eyes glinting in triumph as he tired his prey, no _her_ prey. She hissed in frustration and felt her claws automatically unsheathe, she charged through the short grass, not caring how much noise she made as she followed Breezepelt's black shape. She finally caught up to him, and overtook him; with a great leap she pinned the rabbit down and bit the back of its neck. She turned around and looked at Breezepelt, seeing adoration in his eyes. Heathertail had only chosen to hunt with him because the clan needed food.

"I wore it down for you," Breezepelt panted playfully. Heathertail snorted.

"You wouldn't have needed to if you'd just kept your claws to yourself and let me catch it," She argued, frustrated at his arrogance. Breezepelt puffed out his chest and trotted towards her.

"Eat now or give it to the clan?" He offered carefully. Heathertail couldn't believe it. _Eat? And break the warrior code?_ Though she didn't like it, his offer to eat now was tempting, they were both pitifully thin and the chances of a good meal like this again were slim. She puffed out her chest and picked up her rabbit.

"I'm donating it to the nursery," She insisted. Breezepelt's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Okay," he said, a flirtatious edge to his voice. Heathertail simply rolled her eyes and made off back to camp. She flattened her ears to try and drain out the noise of Breezepelt's non-stop chatter about kit related things. She growled in annoyance quietly and tried to think of the astonished faces of her clanmates when she put the rabbit on the fresh kill pile. _Where the fresh kill pile _used_ to be._

As she trotted into camp, the familiar scents made her feel better. She dropped her rabbit on the fresh kill pile and lay down in a nest by Crowfeather. She watched his flank rise and fall in the rhythm of sleep. She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes and attempted to embrace sleep. Suddenly a low moaning stirred her. She perked her ears and listened to Crowfeather's spoken thoughts.

"Leafpool…" He murmured softly, "I'll always protect you my beloved."

Heathertail faced away from Crowfeather. She knew he still loved the ThunderClan medicine cat, even after Hollyleaf's announcement at the last gathering. Thinking about Leafpool reminded her of Lionblaze. She shook her head. _No._ She told herself. _He's from _ThunderClan_, he gave up everything we had when we were apprentices. He's probably got a mate and kits by now anyway. _No matter how hard she tried, the golden tom always walked in her dreams. She was haunted by the days when they played together in the tunnels beneath their territories. She put her paws over her ears to blot out Crowfeather's wishes and gradually fell into an uneasy sleep filled with longing for Lionblaze.

"Heathertail!"

Heathertail was woken by Breezepelt jabbing his paw into her side. She lifted her head and shook her head until Breezepelt's blurry image came into focus.

"Heathertail!" He hissed, louder than before.

"What?" She spat. Breezepelt sat down beside her. His fur fluffed out in pride.

"Nightcloud and Crowfeather are taking me on a patrol, want to come?" He asked. Heathertail thought about it. _At least if Crowfeather is there, Breezepelt might keep his obnoxious thoughts to himself. _Heathertail didn't answer; she just nodded her head and slowly clambered to her feet. Breezepelt padded out of the camp and Heathertail followed. She thought she could detect relief in Breezepelt's scent. Nightcloud and Crowfeather were sharing tongues by a bush when Breezepelt padded up to them. Crowfeather wasted no time in standing up and examining his son and former apprentice. He nodded briefly.

"We're patrolling the ThunderClan border," He said, "There might be some rabbits there, drinking or washing."

Breezepelt hissed in annoyance. Heathertail knew that Breezepelt had despised ThunderClan ever since he had found out that he had half brothers in their group. He had been happy when he found out that Hollyleaf had been killed. Heathertail despised him all the more for that. Hollyleaf had been her friend when they were apprentices; she had introduced her to Lionblaze. Heathertail pushed her thoughts of Lionblaze aside. She also knew that rabbits probably weren't the real reason for patrolling the border, _Crowfeather hopes he will see Leafpool._

"Let's go," Nightcloud said. She trotted towards the stream with her tail held high, Crowfeather next to her. Breezepelt walked beside his mother. Heathertail padded behind them, she didn't want them to know that she was thinking of Lionblaze. Everybody thinks that she will eventually take Breezepelt as her mate. The thought of it sickened her. Heathertail barely noticed when Breezepelt brushed his pelt against hers and entwined their tails. For all she cared, Breezepelt could do anything he liked.

When they reached the border, Breezepelt and Nightcloud went hunting together and Heathertail walked beside Crowfeather. She could sense his sadness and hopefulness every time he glanced over the stream. Heathertail almost felt sorry for him. Suddenly, she heard the sound of distant laughter. Crowfeather stopped and looked over the stream. A gray she-cat Heathertail didn't recognize was yelling something to a golden tom up a tall tree. She perked her ears to listen to their conversation.

"Okay Lionblaze! You can come down now!" The she-cat yowled. _Lionblaze._ She felt her heart quicken. Lionblaze expertly bounded down the tree and landed squarely next to the she-cat. He purred loudly and rubbed his head against hers. She couldn't help but watch the golden tom and the she-cat lie down together, sharing tongues and purring loudly as their tails entwined.

"That's Cinderheart," Crowfeather whispered, "She's a nice cat, she'll make a good mate to Lionblaze." Heathertail watched Cinderheart enviously as she licked Lionblaze's face. Lionblaze rested his head on her stomach and purred. Heathertail knew that they hadn't been seen. She was so distracted with Lionblaze and Cinderheart that she didn't notice Crowfeather's heart quicken or his tail swish anxiously. Lionblaze looked up and spotted them. He puffed out his chest and padded importantly towards the border, Cinderheart following him like an apprentice. Heathertail turned to look at Crowfeather, his gaze was fixed on something. Heathertail followed it. A pretty brown tabby was stalking something not far away. Heathertail tasted the air and identified Leafpool. Her train of thought was interrupted by Lionblaze's voice.

"Crowfeather," He said, "Heathertail."

Heathertail nodded at him. She detected worry in his eyes. _What's bothering him?_ She wondered. Cinderheart turned to Lionblaze.

"I'm going to collect the prey we found," She said softly. Cinderheart turned around and ran towards the ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze watched her leave then turned his attention back to her and Crowfeather.

"Do you wish to talk to Firestar?" He asked.

"No," Crowfeather said, "This is just half of a border patrol."

"Oh, where's the other half?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Right….here…"

Heathertail turned around and saw Breezepelt running towards them, fury in his amber eyes. He jumped over her and faced Lionblaze, snarling. Lionblaze hissed back.

"Get away from us you filthy piece of fox-dung!" Breezepelt hissed. Heathertail could see Lionblaze's muscles rippling. _Surely they won't attack each other?_ Breezepelt unsheathed his claws and stood defensively in front of Heathertail.

"If you dare lay a paw on her…." Breezepelt snarled. Lionblaze snorted.

"What would I want from a _WindClan _she-cat?" Lionblaze retorted. Heathertail felt crushed. She stared into Lionblaze's eyes and saw a short flash of hurt in them. She hoped that meant he didn't mean what he just said. Breezepelt smiled in triumph and brushed his pelt against hers.

"How can you bare to see your sons fight like this?"

Leafpool walked out of the bushes and stared straight at Crowfeather. Crowfeather tried to disguise that he still loved her.

"Matters concerning my sons are not for you to tell me about, Leafpool," He said harshly.

"Crowfeather has only one son…"

Heathertail looked around. Nightcloud was growling at Leafpool. Heathertail knew that Nightcloud would kill Leafpool if she got the chance. Crowfeather seemed to know it too.

"Warriors, let's go, we have no business here anymore," Crowfeather ordered.

"Crowfeather? May I stay and hunt here for a little while?" Heathertail asked, she saw a spark of interest on Breezepelt's face, "Alone?"

Crowfeather nodded and began to walk back to camp, Breezepelt and Nightcloud reluctantly following. Heathertail heaved a sigh of relief as Leafpool turned and began walking away. She was alone with Lionblaze for the first time in moons.

She tried to ignore Lionblaze as she padded to the stream. She took a quick drink and put her paw in and quickly withdrawed it. She looked at her reflection, a light brown tabby with heather blue eyes stared back at her. To her dismay she saw the reflection of a golden tom that was too familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze said gruffly.

"I could ask you the same question," She retorted.

"Chasing off WindClan cats that are too curious," He said angrily. Heathertail flicked her ear apologetically and started walking back to camp.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze yowled. Heathertail turned around to look at him.

"Lionblaze…..I-" Heathertail started.

"I know," Lionblaze cut in. If anyone but him had done that, she'd have clawed their ears off.

"I miss the days we used to play together…in the tunnels," She said nervously.

"Me too," Lionblaze admitted, "I was wrong to end it."

Heathertail didn't think she'd ever felt so relieved in her whole life. Lionblaze signaled for her to follow him. She felt the familiar rush as she waded through the stream, barely noticing the cold water lapping on her belly fur. She padded towards him. Lionblaze cuffed her gently as a greeting before playfully pouncing on her. Heathertail purred in delight as she nipped his legs and face. She felt like an apprentice again, carefree and happy. She wasn't Heathertail anymore, she was Heatherstar of DarkClan with Lionclaw as her loyal deputy. She didn't realize how long they'd spent together until she heard Breezepelt's yowling.

"I'll see you at the Gathering soon I suppose," Heathertail said. Lionblaze nodded and licked her ear one more time. Heathertail rolled in a small patch of tansy before running up to Breezepelt. He licked her ear then cast his tail casually over her shoulders and started leading her back to camp. Heathertail cast one look at Lionblaze before padding happily next to Breezepelt, swimming in happy memories.


	2. Chapter 2  Lionblaze

Lionblaze padded back the forest, tasting the air for any signs of prey. It had been 5 sunrises since his meeting with Heathertail and he hadn't seen her since. He tried to keep away from the WindClan border in case they met but today it was unavoidable. Thornclaw had brought him on a patrol by the border and Lionblaze was anxious. He tried to focus his mind on hunting but it was hard when Heathertail clouded his thoughts. He caught the faint scent of mouse. Instinctively he dropped into the hunters crouch and tracked the scent through the undergrowth. He spotted the small creature and slowly crept towards it. He was close enough to taste it when he grabbed the mouse and flipped it over before ending its life with a quick bite to the back of the neck. He lifted his head and panted. He kicked dirt over it and looked for more prey.

After a successful hunt, Lionblaze returned with 3 mice and a squirrel. He dropped them onto the fresh kill pile. He needed to ask Firestar if he could go to the Gathering. He desperately wanted to see Heathertail again. He looked around the camp, Rosekit and Toadkit were playing with a ball of moss outside the nursery. He longed for the days when he, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf had been kits. He remembered the day that their mother, no _Squirrelflight_, had discovered Jaykit was blind. And the day that they had decided to go fox hunting. His whiskers twitched in amusement at the memory. Lionblaze padded towards Firestar's den and trotted inside. Firestar and his mate Sandstorm were sharing tongues. Firestar looked up.

"Hello Lionblaze, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'd like to go to the gathering tonight," Lionblaze said, "Can I?"

"Sure," Firestar said. Lionblaze nodded in thanks and made for the warriors den. He needed his strength for tonight. He was the only one in the den. Lionblaze curled up in his nest and gradually fell into a light sleep.

Lionblaze's dreams lead him astray. This wasn't ThunderClan territory. It was WindClan territory as he had never seen it before. The grass was well groomed and a brilliant green. There were flowers swaying in the warm breeze and the stream that separated their territories was a deep blue, teeming with fish. Lionblaze walked through this beautiful field, his eyes greedily drinking up all the sights. Suddenly, he saw a flash of fur out of the corner of his eye, light brown and familiar. Lionblaze parted his jaws to taste the air. _Heathertail's scent. _He tracked the WindClan she-cat until he found her. Heathertail bounded up to him and rubbed her head against his throat. Lionblaze pressed his head on her back and purred. He sat down and rubbed his head up and down. She turned to face him, her eyes even brighter than in the real world. He didn't want it to end, the feel of her, and the smell of her soft sweet fur as it caressed his body. The gentle rhythm of their tails flickering as they slowly twined together. He brushed his tongue against her muzzle and fluffed out his fur into hers. Lionblaze couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. He closed his eyes and savored each second in the comfort of his sweet Heathertail. Suddenly, he caught a glint of green eyes from behind a bush. He turned around to look. Suddenly the earth gave way beneath him, the green grass wilting and dying around him. He turned to look at Heathertail. She was fading, like leaves blown away on the wind, her figure was vanishing, moving away. Lionblaze ran towards her but his steps seemed to have no impact. He ran faster and faster but still there was nothing, suddenly, Lionblaze was falling, the image of his sister filled his mind, images of Tigerstar and Ashfur. _Ashfur. _Suddenly, he stopped falling. He was back in ThunderClan territory! Ashfur was stalking a mouse by the lake. This must be an image of the past. Lionblaze tried to move but his paws were stuck to the ground. He heard rustling beside him. His sister stalked past him, like he wasn't even there.

"Hollyleaf!" He called. She didn't seem to hear him. Neither did Ashfur. Lionblaze watched his sister creep up on Ashfur. Hollyleaf treaded lightly on the ground. Suddenly, she pounced. Ashfur turned around exposing his neck. Lionblaze watched in horror as his sister sank her fangs into Ashfur's exposed throat. He watched as his body went limp and crumpled. Lionblaze yowled out for Hollyleaf to stop but it was fruitless. He heard Tigerstar's cruel laugh echo through his ears. He wanted it to end. All of it.

"Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze slowly opened his eyes. Jayfeather was standing over him.

"Cinderheart said you were twitching horribly in your sleep," He explained. Lionblaze sat up and looked around. He was in the medicine cat den! A sharp stab of pain rippled through his chest and he crumpled back to the floor. Lionblaze looked at his chest, there was a fresh wound slowly leaking blood. Jayfeather rolled him onto his back and began licking the wound. It stung horribly but Lionblaze knew that if he complained, Jayfeather'd claw his ears. Suddenly, he noticed Cinderheart, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"Cinderheart fetch-" Jayfeather started.

"Cobwebs," Cinderheart said, "And poppy seeds to help with the pain."

Jayfeather looked like he was going to tell Cinderheart to stop being a medicine cat but he just nodded. Cinderheart licked her paw then carefully dabbed it into a little pocket in the wall, she walked on 3 legs over to Lionblaze and rubbed the poppy seeds onto his lips. She wasted no time in collecting cobwebs from another pocket; she expertly laid them on Lionblaze's wound. Lionblaze licked his lips, the seeds tasted bitter and left a harsh aftertaste but he gradually felt the pain ease.

"Can I go to the Gathering?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yes, you can bleed all over the island and make ThunderClan look like we attack our own warriors," Jayfeather said sarcastically. Lionblaze's heart sank. _Heathertail. _

Lionblaze woke the next morning. He looked down at his chest; the wound from the previous day was gone. Jayfeather was still asleep and Lionblaze knew better than to disturb him. He crept out of the medicine cat den and looked for Cinderheart. She would tell him what happened at the Gathering. Spotting her familiar gray pelt, he trotted towards her.

"Hey Cinderheart," Lionblaze said.

"Hi Lionblaze," She replied.

"So er what happened at the Gathering last night?" Lionblaze enquired.

"Nothing much, ShadowClan has a new litter of kits, a new warrior was made in RiverClan," She said.

"And in WindClan….?" He asked, hoping he disguised the wonder in his voice. Cinderheart tilted her head.

"Erm….Sunpaw became a warrior and that's all I think," She said.

"OK thanks," Lionblaze said gratefully. Cinderheart nodded her head.

"Lionblaze!" Cloudtail shouted from across the clearing, "Patrol, now!"

Lionblaze licked Cinderheart's ear in farewell and scampered over to Cloudtail, Mousewhisker and Brackenfur were waiting too.

Lionblaze followed the other cats through the forest, his jaws were slightly parted to taste the air for prey. He soon found a small vole and dropped into the hunters crouch. He slowly moved towards it, haunted by the similarity between his and his sister's stalking method. _This is where she killed Ashfur, _he realized. Trying to push thoughts of Hollyleaf and Ashfur aside, he focused on this mouse. He could feel its rapid heartbeat in his ears and suddenly he couldn't take it any longer. Lionblaze pounced with a leap worthy of SkyClan and swiftly bit the back of the mouse's neck. He quietly thanked StarClan for the food and carefully buried it beside a tree. He suddenly became aware of another cat watching him. He tasted the air. _Dovekit? _He looked around for the little nursery she-cat but couldn't see gray fur anywhere. He tasted the air again. _Sandstorm maybe? Or Thornclaw? _The scent _smelt_ ThunderClan, but had an edge that he almost recognized. Suddenly, Lionblaze felt himself hurtling forwards, squashed by the weight of another cat, almost knocking the wind out of him. The cat was laughing, an all too familiar laugh.

"Heathertail?" He asked.

"Yes mouse brain," She laughed. He felt the weight lift and he staggered to his paws.

"Great StarClan what are you doing here?" He hissed quietly.

"I wanted to see you," She explained, "You weren't at the Gathering."

"Yeah…..I got a last minute injury," He said, ruffling his fur. Heathertail looked shocked.

"Are you OK?" She asked; her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," He insisted, "You have to go, I'm with other cats."

She nodded then licked his ear and darted off into the trees towards her own territory. Lionblaze sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught. He collected his mouse and went to find the others.


	3. Chapter 3  Heathertail

Heathertail sprinted through the forest, she tried to keep quiet but it was hard when there was crunchy bracken and brittle twigs littering the forest floor. _How on earth does Lionblaze hunt in these woods?_ She didn't relax until she felt the familiar grass under her paws. Breezepelt thought she was out hunting, it would be suspicious if she came back with nothing. Heathertail parted her jaws and closed her eyes. She basked in the familiar smells that encased her. _Grass, trees, fish, WindClan cats, rabbit._ For a long moment, she pictured how life would have been different if Lionblaze had been born into WindClan. They might have been hunting rabbits together, maybe even have kits together by now. Heathertail shook away the thought. She sat down and listened for a rabbit, her jaws parted to taste for one. Smelling rabbit, she opened her eyes and looked for it. There was a small one about 10 tail lengths away, nibbling on some grass. She guessed it hadn't spotted her. Heathertail dropped into the hunter's crouch and began hunting the rabbit. Rabbits were fast but mouse brained. Heathertail had little trouble in chasing the rabbit and bringing it down with a swift, clean bite to the back of its neck. She dragged it back to the WindClan camp, exhausted from her run to and from Lionblaze plus the strain of bringing down large prey. To make matters worse, the first thing Heathertail saw when she stepped into camp was Breezepelt. The dark warrior was strutting around the camp like he had just been made deputy. He padded up to her and brushed his pelt against hers, purring. Heathertail rolled her eyes and dropped her rabbit on the fresh kill pile. She chose a shrew for herself and sat beside Sunstrike. Her friend was eating a mouse.

"Hi Sunstrike," Heathertail said.

"Heathertail! Hi! I have something to tell you!" Sunstrike said excitedly. Heathertail's ears perked, good news was just what she wanted to hear.

"Fire away," Heathertail said.

"I'm having Antpelt's kits," Sunstrike blurted out. Heathertail nearly choked on her shrew. _Already? _Heathertail was once again painfully reminded of Lionblaze. She searched the tortoiseshell's face for any signs of bragging and relaxed when she found none. She swallowed her worries – and shrew – before answering.

"That's great!" She purred. Heathertail rested her tail tip on Sunstrike's shoulder blades. Sunstrike nodded happily.

"Oi! Heathertail!" Breezepelt yowled. Heathertail looked around to face him. Everyone's eyes were resting on her. She went hot with embarrassment and resentment. Heathertail reluctantly walked up to Breezepelt and tapped his nose with her tail.

"Want to go hunting?" He purred, "Just the two of us?"

Heathertail glanced at Sunstrike, she was nodding in approval. Heathertail sighed.

"Okay…" She replied. Her mother, Whitetail, was watching her. _If anyone thinks that I'm mates with Breezepelt then I'll claw their ears off!_ Heathertail trotted after Breezepelt as they walked across the open moorland. Breezepelt suddenly stopped and looked around anxiously. _What's bugging him? _He suddenly turned around.

"Heathertail, I have something to tell you," He said. Heathertail knew what it was before it left his jaws.

"I love you Heathertail, I want you to be my mate," He exclaimed. Heathertail knew it was coming but somehow found herself totally off guard. She wanted to leap at him, sink her claws into his night colored pelt!

"I'm sorry Breezepelt, I already know who I want as my mate," Heathertail replied anxiously. Breezepelt narrowed his eyes.

"Who? Its Harespring isn't it! You've been getting WAY too friendly with that mouse brain!" Breezepelt spat. Heathertail wanted to attack him. She flattened her ears back.

"You'll hate me if I tell you," She hissed, not disguising her hate for Breezepelt in her tone. Breezepelt unsheathed his claws and jumped at her, knocking her onto her back.

"Who!" He yowled angrily. Heathertail knew Breezepelt would despise Lionblaze all the more if she told him. Heathertail closed her eyes

"Lionblaze," She whispered.

"What?" Breezepelt spat. Heathertail opened her eyes, anger flashing through them.

"Lionblaze!" She yowled. She unsheathed her claws and raked one of them across Breezepelt's nose, leaving a gash. Breezepelt hissed in pain but staggered off of her. Heathertail pinned down the stunned Breezepelt and put her paw on his throat.

"If you dare tell any cat then I'll leave you more marks to remember, understand?" She spat. Breezepelt nodded anxiously. Was that fear in his eyes? She got off of him and started walking towards the ThunderClan border furiously. It felt good to be rid of Breezepelt at last.

To Heathertail's delight, Lionblaze was lapping up water from the stream. She meowed in greeting. The golden tom looked up and Heathertail detected happiness in his eyes. She bounded happily towards him and waded through the stream. Lionblaze met her halfway and the pair shared tongues, not caring about the freezing water that lapped their paws.

"Let's play!" Heathertail purred. Lionblaze blinked at her affectionately and shoved her backwards into the stream. Heathertail yowled in glee as she splashed Lionblaze and clambered to her feet. _How could something that felt so good be so wrong?_ Lionblaze flicked water at her with his tail and rolled around, drenching his pelt. Heathertail laughed and suddenly realized how cold she was. Her fur was dripping and fluffed out with chill. The cool water felt good on her tired paws. She pushed Lionblaze onto the shore and licked him affectionately. He purred and licked her in the vain attempt to dry her off. Heathertail didn't care who saw them, she was with the only one she loved, the only one she could ever love. She lay down next to Lionblaze and curled up next to him, Lionblaze brushed his pelt against hers.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Lionblaze whispered, running his tail along her back. Heathertail nodded and clambered to her feet, she shook herself to expel the rest of the water from her fur. Lionblaze crawled into a hollow in a tree trunk, Heathertail followed him and purred as he settled down beside her, the sun was falling behind the hills. She pressed herself closer to Lionblaze and licked his neck, she never wanted to be separated from him again.

"I love you," She breathed.

"I love you too Heathertail," Lionblaze replied, entwining his tail with hers. The pair shared tongues until they gradually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Lionblaze

*Note: If you find and spelling errors or incorrect words please tell me, I'm a horrible proof-reader ^^'*

Lionblaze awoke the next morning where he'd fallen asleep. The musty tree hollow where he'd sheltered with Heathertail was occasionally dripping. It must have rained overnight. He lifted his head. An icy drop fell on his nose, sending a shiver through Lionblaze's body. He glanced over at Heathertail, she was still asleep. Her fluffy light brown fur puffed out and fading into his glossy golden pelt. Lionblaze felt comforted in watching the steady rise and fall of her flank. _I wonder what's she's dreaming about._ He licked his chest self consciously and diverted his gaze to the outside. The forest floor was awash with mud and leaves. _Prey will be scarce today._ Lionblaze then noticed something else; the sun was rising. He was transfixed at the dazzling array of colors; red, orange, pink, white and yellow, all blended together like some wonderful painting. Heathertail had to see this. He carefully ran his tongue over her head and rubbed his head on her back. Slowly, Heathertail eased back into consciousness. She slowly lifted her head and opened her beautiful heather blue eyes. Lionblaze was reminded with a jolt how much he loved the pretty WindClan she cat.

"Heathertail," He whispered gently. Heathertail flicked an ear in acknowledgement. "Look at this," He breathed. Heathertail turned to look at the sunrise. Lionblaze to see the mirror image of his awe in her eyes.

"Lionblaze…it's so beautiful," She mewed softly. Lionblaze turned away from her.

"Not as beautiful as you," He shyly whispered. He felt Heathertail's purr as she ran her tail along his spine.

"That means so much to me, coming from you," She admitted. Lionblaze turned around to look at her; he didn't realize how close their faces were until they touched noses. Heathertail slowly closed her eyes.

"I wish everything wasn't so complicated, I wish we could be together and not have to hide it," She opened up.

"I do too," Lionblaze mewed. Heathertail pushed her head against his and purred loudly. Lionblaze pushed back and purred. He felt as if nothing in the world could shatter this perfect moment.

"I can't track the scent any farther than this,"

Cloudtail's angry voice came from the stream. Lionblaze's ears flattened against his head. _Oh no. Not here. Not now! _

"What do you mean you can't track it anymore?" Leafpool's anxious mew demanded.

"I can't track what I can't smell," Cloudtail spat, "He's your kit, you should keep an eye on him!"

Lionblaze heard his mother hiss loudly. He glanced at Heathertail, she was visibly nervous. Her tail was flickering in agitation and her blue eyes were round with worry. Lionblaze racked his brains. It was possible that Heathertail could take a different route over the stream if she was fast enough but it was more likely that she'd be caught. Suddenly, Lionblaze had a brainwave.

"Heathertail," He mewed. He saw her turn around to face him, "This is what we're going to do….."

Lionblaze stuck his head out the hollow and looked around cautiously. He couldn't see his mother and Cloudtail but instinct told him they were nearby. He slightly opened his jaws and crept out, stealthier than a fox. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief when nothing had changed. He swiftly trotted to a muddy heap of dead leaves and rolled around as silently as possible, hoping to mask Heathertail's scent. When Lionblaze was confident all the evidence was erased, he looked around for his clan mates. He knew that Cloudtail's white pelt was more likely to stand out than Leafpool's brown tabby one so he carefully scanned the environment for a flash of white fur. Lionblaze strained his ears for the sound of movement, just as he thought his brain would explode, he heard a twig snap and some leaves rustle. Lionblaze jerked his head sharply and braced himself for the confrontation. Cloudtail eyed him up like a naughty kit. Leafpool just looked relieved.

"Leafpool," He acknowledged, "Cloudtail."

Cloudtail nodded.

"And where do you think you've been?" He spat crossly. Lionblaze tried hard to find something interesting about his paws.

"I-" He started.

"It doesn't matter!" Cloudtail cut in. The white warrior turned around and started strolling back to the camp, muttering angrily under his breath. Leafpool gave him a sympathetic glance before bounding after Cloudtail. Before following them, Lionblaze glanced at the stream and saw the pretty brown tabby he loved crossing it. He was tempted to mewl a farewell but managed to keep his jaws shut. Lionblaze padded after his kin.

Nobody really paid much attention to the party of three as they entered the camp. Lionblaze glanced around. Sorreltail and Brackenfur were sharing a squirrel by the fresh kill pile and a couple of the apprentices were play fighting outside their den. Lionblaze scrolled over to the Highledge and saw Firestar's striking ginger pelt moving towards the tip of the Highledge. Lionblaze almost instinctively moved to sit by it. He looked up at his leader and awaited the announcement.

"Let all cats old enough to cat their own prey gather beneath the Highledge," Firestar yowled. As quickly as if some cat had killed a mouse, the ThunderClan cats gathered around Firestar. Cinderheart sat down next to Lionblaze. He purred in greeting before looking back up at Firestar. Birchfall had a distinctly proud expression as he made a big fuss out of standing up and padding over to Whitewing and two gray kits. One, the littlest gray one was pouncing all over the place and trying to attack Birchfall whilst the bigger one with white splotches. Was trying to stay calm with only her eyes giving away that she was just as excited as her sister. Whitewing touched her muzzle to Birchfall's then licked his ear carefully. Lionblaze was reminded with a pang of Heathertail and the kits they could have had if they'd been in the same clan. Birchfall shepherded his kits towards the Highledge looking as proud as ever. Lionblaze tried not to betray his thoughts.

"I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan," Firestar began. Lionblaze could see that Whitewing was struggling to keep the littlest gray kit clean as she fidgeted excitedly.

"Dovekit and Ivykit have reached their sixth moon and it's time for them to become apprentices," Firestar yowled. He beckoned the two kits forewords with his tail. Lionblaze remembered his own apprentice ceremony and the raw joy and anticipation that he had felt then, he could see these feelings mirrored in the eyes of Dovekit.

"Come foreward," Firestar instructed. The two kits pottered forwards.

"Dovekit," Firestar meowed, "from this day till you receive your warrior name, you will be called Dovepaw"

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" The Clan yowled. Lionblaze suddenly snapped back to reality. _The prophecy! One of these kits is the one in the prophecy! How could I have forgotten?_

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Firestar went on, gazing up at the hot blue sky above the hollow. "Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior."

Lionblaze saw Dovepaw glancing around as if trying to guess who her mentor would be. He decided he liked this little she-cat, her bubbly and eager personality reminded him of his sister.

"Lionblaze," Firestar flicked his tail towards him, "You will be mentor to Dovepaw. You are a loyal warrior and your battle skills are outstanding. I know you will pass on these qualities to Dovepaw."

Lionblaze could see that Dovepaw couldn't suppress her excitement. _Loyal._ Lionblaze played the word over and over again in his head. _Would such a loyal warrior be seeing a cat from another clan?_ For once, Lionblaze had something other than Heathertail to think about. Dovepaw bounded up to him and gazed into his eyes. Lionblaze's whiskers twitched in welcome as he bent down to touch noses with his new apprentice. Dovepaw sat beside him. Lionblaze could feel her body twitch with excitement as Ivykit- now Ivypaw's mentor was to be Cinderheart. He knew he needed to find out as much about this young cat as possible.

Lionblaze waited for the meeting to break up before consulting his new apprentice.

"So Dovepaw…er-" He started.

"Can we explore the territory? Can we go on patrol? Can you teach me to fight well like you? Can we go beat up ShadowClan?" Dovepaw butt in. Lionblaze had to admit; even he felt a little overwhelmed by all these requests.

"We can explore the territory if you like," He began, trying to sound authoritive.

"Can Ivypaw come too?" Dovepaw asked.

"Ask Cinderheart," Lionblaze suggested, "its fine with me."

Dovepaw's green eyes shone as she ran over to her sister. Lionblaze could faintly hear the young apprentice rambling on to Cinderheart. His whiskers twitched with amusement. Cinderheart padded over to him, her fluffy gray pelt standing on end as if she'd been given a real fright. Lionblaze looked at her eyes; they were a soft blue and glinting with happiness. She sat down next to him and licked his cheek in welcome.

"Can we go now?" Ivypaw asked calmly. Lionblaze nodded and began making for the exit. Dovepaw followed automatically. Lionblaze padded through the tunnel and started walking through the woods. He looked up and around at every tree as if he was an apprentice again himself. Dovepaw was excitedly talking to Ivypaw whilst Cinderheart brought up the rear. Lionblaze made for the WndClan border, they were the clan closest to the ThunderClan camp so the rivals most likely to attack. Lionblaze padded to the stream.

"Dovepaw, Ivypaw," He said, "Take a good whiff here. This is the border with WindClan."

Ivypaw tentatively put her paws in the stream and tasted the air. Dovepaw, however, leaped into the water, totally underestimating its depth. The little gray apprentice was flailing helplessly as the freezing water lapped at her fur. Soaking everything below her neck. Without thinking, Lionblaze dived in to save his apprentice. He grabbed the little she-cat's scruff and hauled her with little effort onto the shore. Dovepaw coughed and shook herself.

"Dovepaw!" Ivypaw mewed as she started frantically licking her sister's wet pelt.

"I'm OK!" Dovepaw insisted, "Besides, there's a WindClan patrol coming!"

Lionblaze turned his attention to the other side of the stream. Crowfeather, Heathertail, Tornear and a black and white apprentice Lionblaze didn't recognize were renewing markers a few fox-lengths away. Lionblaze flicked is tail at Cinderheart to get her attention. The gray she-cat watched the patrol like a hawk watches a mouse. Lionblaze helped his apprentice to her feet before licking her fur the wrong way to help it dry. Dovepaw looked thoroughly annoyed but didn't make a move to react. Tornear must have spotted them because he was leading the patrol towards them now. Lionblaze looked at Heathertail. She looked away.

"Cinderheart," Tornear mewed cautiously, "Lionblaze, what are you doing so close to the WindClan border?"

"Showing our apprentices the ropes," Cinderheart answered, making it clear in her tone that any comments about their little size would not be tolerated. Tornear didn't look convinced.

"I didn't know ThunderClan cats took swimming lessons," He taunted, aiming for Dovepaw. Lionblaze glanced at his apprentice; he could see that she'd gone nearly red with anger.

"No!" Dovepaw spat, "I don't know you! Don't judge me WindClan cat!"

As much as he admired Dovepaw's courage, he knew that arguing with a senior warrior from a different clan was a bad move for such a young apprentice.

"Dovepaw, Ivypaw," He mewed, "This is Tornear, Crowfeather, Heathertail and…and…"

"Furzepaw," Heathertail finished for him, "She's my apprentice."

Lionblaze nodded.

"Thank you Heathertail," He meowed.

"We'll be going now," Cinderheart said. Ivypaw nodded and stood up. Dovepaw however rolled her eyes and quickly glared at Tornear before following Cinderheart as she walked along the lake. Lionblaze nodded at the WindClan cats and bounded after his Clan mates. He didn't look back.


	5. Chapter 5 Heathertail

*Note: I know Furzepaw is gray and white, I say "black and white" because that is how I have always imagined her and this is a fan-fiction*

*Question: Is it good enough? Please leave a review telling me what I should change. This is a vitally important chapter, possibly the most important, it has to be perfect*

Heathertail watched the ThunderClan cats vanish into the undergrowth. She was cursing herself for not coming here alone, for being here at the wrong time, for not having the guts to tell him. _Mouse-heart! _Furzepaw looked up at her. Heathertail didn't know Lionblaze had been given an apprentice. Dovepaw must be new otherwise he'd have told her. _I hope._

"Let's go," Tornear announced. The gray warrior started making his way along the river again, pausing every so and often to rub his scent on a random object. Heathertail followed. She hadn't told anyone her secret. She didn't want to either. _It's too soon._ She told herself. _I don't even know for sure yet. _Heathertail tried to focus her mind on Furzepaw's training. The young she-cat needed to know how to hunt, fight and learn the warrior code. She watched Tornear and half-heartedly followed his lead. She couldn't help noticing that the old cat walked with a slight limp and his fur had significantly dulled over the past few moons. Heathertail pushed all insignificant thoughts to the back of her mind as she continued her duty as border patrol.

When the patrol reached the camp, Heathertail nervously sought out Breezepelt. The ragged tom she had recently got into a scrap with was taking with Sedgewhisker by the fresh kill pile. Heathertail's friend bore a soppy expression on her face as Breezepelt described his "heroic" fight with a lone rogue. She noticed that the cut she had left on his nose was not going to heal. It was already white and looking like it was an old wound. Heathertail flicked Furzepaw with her tail to dismiss her. The apprentice nodded and scampered over to her friend Boulderpaw. Heathertail couldn't help noticing how _close_ the two young cats were. _Are you so blinded by infatuation that you're thinking relationships are forming between little more than _kits? She scolded herself. Not wanting to seem like a loner, she padded over to the nursery. Heathertail slowly walked through the entrance, her jaws slightly parted to see if Sunstrike was in. The tortoiseshell queen was asleep, her black paws resting on her thick white and brown tail. Heathertail somehow felt herself fill up with happiness at the thought of Sunstrike's unborn kits. She imagined Antpelt beaming proudly at his mate with some new born kits suckling at her side. Heathertail knew she should be happy for Sunstrike but she just couldn't feel any sense of joy at all. Was that _jealousy?_ Heathertail shook her head. _I _am_ happy._ She told herself. _And when those kits are born, I'll be the best friend to Sunstrike a cat could ask for_. Determined to keep her promise, Heathertail left Suntrike to sleep and left the nursery.

The next moon was fairly uneventful. Heathertail reflected on Furzepaw's training. The black and white she-cat was proving to be a good fighter and excellent hunter. Heathertail couldn't describe the pride she felt when one of the senior warriors made a comment about her mentoring skills. Happy enough to deflect a harsh comment from Breezepelt when the arrogant black tom wanted to compare apprentices. Since Tornear retired to the elders den, Breezepelt had been given his apprentice, Boulderpaw. He hadn't made an attempt to "make up" since their fall out over ThunderClan, just the way Heathertail liked it. Onestar was leading his warriors to the Gathering. The full moon was as large and white as Heathertail had ever seen it. She could almost see StarClan from the raised dune of grass she stood on as she made her way to the Gathering. Heathertail had persuaded Onestar to take Furzepaw. Her apprentice was so full of anticipation and excitement that it had taken her quite a while to keep up with the patrol. Heathertail looked around her, she honestly hadn't been paying attention to the surrounding cats, and her mind was too focused on what to say to Lionblaze, if he was there. Heathertail could just make out the smoky gray pelts of Crowfeather, Emberfoot, Antpelt and Ashfoot. She also noticed Weaselfur and Harespring padding close beside her. Heathertail's friendship with Harespring had thickened since her fight with Breezepelt and Heathertail was fond of the brown and white tom. Furzepaw had great difficulty crossing the fallen tree that lead to the Gathering Island. The black and white apprentice's short legs and tail made it hard for her to get a grip. Heathertail lagged behind to help the young cat. Eventually, the two she-cats made it onto the Island. Furzepaw went to sit by a huddle of apprentices at the edge of the Island. Heathertail recognized Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Ferretpaw and Troutpaw. Though the moon was unusually bright, it was hard to distinguish cats by pelt color and size. Heathertail screened through the crowd for Lionblaze. The golden tom was chattering with Cinderheart by the Great Oak. The gray she-cat seemed quite in control, not betraying any feelings that she wouldn't want any other cat to see. Heathertail felt a lump form in her throat. If she could just get Lionblaze alone…

Blackstar yowled to start the Gathering. Onestar nodded politely to Leopardstar before jumping onto his branch.

"I'll start," He mewed, "The prey is running well in ShadowClan. We have a new queen; Ivytail will be expecting her first litter. Heathertail turned to the tortoiseshell queen sitting behind her. Ivytail looked down in embarrassment as the cats near her whispered mews of congratulations. Heathertail noticed that Blackstar looked noticeably proud. _His kits perhaps?_

"I have nothing else to report," Blackstar finished.

"Thank you Blackstar," Leopardstar acknowledged, "RiverClan has a two new queens to report. Duskfur and Mosspelt." Heathertail couldn't see the two she-cats but muttered congratulations under her breath.

"We also have three new apprentices: Rushpaw, Tanglepaw and Duckpaw." Heathertail looked over to Furzepaw. Her apprentice playfully shoved Rushpaw. Leopardstar sat down, ending her announcements. Heathertail already knew what Onestar was going to say. Her father stood up and addressed the other Clans formally.

"We have two new apprentices, Furzepaw and Boulderpaw,"

Heathertail looked over to her apprentice. Furzepaw stood up proudly and acknowledged the congratulations with frantic nods of her head.

"I have a rather serious matter to report too," Onestar nearly spat, "Prey stealers!"

A confused and agitated ripple spread through the clans.

"What?" Heathertail heard Foxleap whisper to Snowbird.

"RiverClan haven't taken any mangy rabbits that I know of," Snowbird whispered back. Foxleap snorted in disgust at Onestar. Firestar and Leopardstar exchanged a worried glance. Heathertail gazed into the depths of Firestar's green eyes; there was no guilt or worry in them, only confusion.

"My warriors have reported that a mixture of RiverClan and ThunderClan scent has been found in our territory!" Onestar hissed. He turned to Leopardstar and Firestar angrily.

"Explain!"

Leopardstar bared her fangs.

"RiverClan have nothing to do with your prey problems!" She insisted angrily. Firestar, however, remained calm.

"To my knowledge, ThunderClan have kept to their own side of the border," He mewed calmly, "Which is more than I can say for your warriors, Onestar."

Onestar's brown eyes narrowed. Firestar climbed to his paws.

"Cats of all clans," Firestar began, "Do not believe that ThunderClan have anything to do with Onestar's claims, I was patrolling with my daughters about a sunrise ago when I discovered WindClan scent by Sky Oak. I followed the scent and found squirrel and mouse remains in a little clearing about ten fox-lengths from your territory, Onestar."

Onestar snorted. Heathertail felt a lump form in her throat. Lionblaze was eyeing her suspiciously, as if he suspected her. Heathertail looked away.

"You claim these things Firestar," The brown leader said, trying to find authority in his voice, "But you have no proof."

"Actually," Firestar mewed patiently, "We do." Firestar looked down at Dustpelt and flicked his tail at the brown warrior. Dustpelt nodded and vanished into the bushes, re-appearing a few moments later with a half eaten rabbit. Heathertail moved a little closer to take a whiff. The scent was definitely WindClan but with a ThunderClan taint, as if the culprit was trying to hide their crime. Heathertail felt disgusted at how one of her clan mates had broken the warrior code. Onestar expertly jumped down the Great Oak and padded suspiciously to the cadaver. He sniffed it and snorted.

"I believe you Firestar," Onestar reluctantly admitted, his face looking hot with embarrassment, "I believe you have announcements?" Firestar nodded to dismiss the WindClan leader.

"ThunderClan has two new warriors," The ginger tom began, "Rosepetal and Toadstep."

Heathertail's eyes scanned the island for the black and white tom and the dark cream she-cat she had befriended. She spotted Rosepetal but Toadstep appeared to be absent. The clearing burst into yowls of congratulations, especially from ThunderClan.

"Unfortunately," Firestar yowled to silence his watchers, "Toadstep has a light fever so was unable to be here today."

Heathertail noticed that Rosepetal looked disheartened, but happy all the same. Firestar nodded at the cream warrior and continued.

"We also have a new queen," Firestar mewed, "Cinderheart will be moving into the nursery after moonhigh today." Heathertail looked over to Cinderheart, she felt as if everything was in slow motion. Lionblaze purred and rubbed his head along Cinderheart's shoulders. The gray queen licked his ear and accepted to congratulations the surrounding cats mewed.

Heathertail felt like a large stone had suddenly dropped into her stomach. She was falling, falling into a pit of pain. So much pain. It seemed that all that she had ever wanted was crumbling around her. Her confidence. Her pride. Her love. Gone. Heathertail looked away and forced the hair on the back of her neck to lie flat. She wanted to curl up in a corner and just die. The grief that clouded her eyes must have been obvious to anyone looking but Cinderheart was the center of attention at that moment. _As she always was. _Heathertail forced herself to look at the gray queen again. She noticed that her stomach was slightly bulging and her blue eyes bore a wisdom she had never seen before. _Maybe I can grow to respect this cat. Anyhow, I hope she raises Lionblaze's kits well. _Heathertail nodded respectfully to Cinderheart.

"I have nothing else to report," Firestar meowed, "This Gathering is at a close, come ThunderClan," Firestar jumped to the ground and started leading his warriors away over the tree trunk. Cinderheart padded after him, her tail raised proudly. Heathertail noticed that Lionblaze was lagging behind. She padded up to him, trying to hide her nerves.

"Congratulations," She mewed, trying to hide her pain. Lionblaze dipped his head to acknowledge her.

"Thank you," He meowed. Heathertail realized his tone was much wiser than the cat she had loved for all these moons, "Cinderheart will be a good mother."

Heathertail hesitantly nodded.

"I…I was just wondering if you'd like to you know….meet up sometime?" She asked. Lionblaze looked sad and tired, as if all the energy had suddenly been drained out of him.

"No, I'm sorry Heathertail," Lionblaze mewed softly, Heathertail could tell he was trying to break it to her lightly, "I…I have a mate now, and soon, I'll have kits, it's not fair on Cinderheart, she needs me, the clan needs me." Heathertail felt appalled but half of her understood. _Would I do the same thing if I was in his position?_ Heathertail nodded slowly.

"I love you," She whispered softly, "Goodbye." She touched her nose to his and turned around. She padded with her head down and ears back, towards the rest of her clan as they walked across the tree trunk.

"Heathertail….." Heathertail turned around as soon as she heard Lionblaze's voice. He was looking away. Heathertail padded back towards him.

"Look," He mewed, "I love you too, but I can't meet with you after today, but I didn't say we can't spend some time together here for a few hours."

Heathertail felt instantly better. Relief rushed into her body like waves into the lake. She licked his ear.

"C'mon," He purred, "I know a good, secretive place." The golden tom turned around and trotted briskly into the bushes. Heathertail bounded after him.

Lionblaze emerged on the other side of a dense wall of bracken and lichen that Heathertail constantly got tangled in. She had to use all her strength to push through. Lionblaze was sitting on a sandy shore, his back facing her. His head was pointed directly at the stars. The light brown tabby padded over to him and sat directly next to him. Lionblaze licked her muzzle. Heathertail lifted her gaze to the stars; she flipped onto her back and lay horizontal on the beach. Lionblaze looked down at her and copied her.

"Look at the patterns," Heathertail said happily, "Whitetail told me when I was a kit, if you look hard enough and think about it, the stars make the shapes of the four original leaders." Lionblaze looked over his shoulder at her. Heathertail looked back. She lifted her paw and pointed to a criss-cross of stars in the west of the sky.

"That's Wind," Heathertail explained as she looked back up at the stars, "She was WindClan's founder…..and Breezepelt's ancestor." Lionblaze's eyes looked over at her.

"Do you love him?" Lionblaze asked.

"Who, Breezepelt?" She began, her voice full of wisdom, "No, he's too arrogant for me. But there was a time I thought I was expecting his kits."

Lionblaze's body turned over to her, he looked slightly shocked. Heathertail looked away.

"I was so glad when I knew I wasn't." Lionblaze licked her back. Heathertail turned around to face him. The two didn't talk again, they just enjoyed the other's company until they both gradually drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Lionblaze

Lionblaze finally surrendered to the alluring embrace of sleep. He felt the familiar rushing through his pelt and knew almost instantly his mind was deciding what to show him, what to dream about. Suddenly, the rushing and tugging at his fur stopped. Lionblaze felt cold, so very cold. The freezing agony ripped at his insides, forcing him to open his eyes. He forced open an amber eye. The eerie screech of an owl echoed through his head. Lionblaze perked his ears and opened his other eye. _No…no…no_. He lifted his head up. The black trees, bent and gnarled with twisted with evil loomed above him. This dark place was all too familiar to Lionblaze. He rapidly got to his feet. The orange sky was as sticky and warm as he remembered. The heat clinging to his pelt like water. Lionblaze had hoped he would never come back to this place. He climbed to his feet, panting in the fruitless attempt to cool down. Lionblaze put all his senses on high alert. He began to walk, cautiously taking light pawsteps and stopping at the tiniest noise. He suddenly became aware of another cat nearby. He unsheathed his claws and raised his hackles. There was rustling in the bushes and a dark figure loomed towards him. Lionblaze growled and puffed out all his fur. He was totally unprepared to face the cat who stalked towards him.

"H….H…_Hollyleaf?_" Lionblaze squeaked. His sister was sitting in front of him. Totally calm apart from the agitated flickering of her tail as it curled around her paws.

"Lionblaze," She mewed cooly. Lionblaze sheathed his claws.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze asked. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"Helping you escape mouse-brain," She spat playfully. Lionblaze didn't like the expectant look in her cold green eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" Lionblaze yowled, "You killed Ashfur!"

Hollyleaf didn't even flinch.

"Yes, I killed Ashfur," Hollyleaf admitted, "But we can catch up later, now we have to escape."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. He thrashed his tail.

"Why should I trust you?" He challenged. "You're a Dark Forest cat!"

Hollyleaf bore a smug expression that made Lionblaze feel uneasy.

"Actually, I'm not," She mewed calmly, "I'll explain later, but now we have to move."

Lionblaze noticed tremors shaking the earth below his paws. Hollyleaf looked distinctly worried now as the tremors grew stronger.

"Run!" She yowled. Lionblaze obeyed. He and Hollyleaf dashed through the forest, Lionblaze followed his sister's sleek black pelt.

Lionblaze suddenly felt the tremors subside. Hollyleaf stopped and panted harshly, her black chest heaving with the effort.

"What in the name of StarClan was that!" Lionblaze demanded. Hollyleaf held his gaze.

"The Dark Forest is growing," She panted, "Those tremors are small compared to….compared to what can happen if we don't get out of here."

Hollyleaf turned her back to him and began to stalk away.

"Wait!" Lionblaze mewed. Hollyleaf looked around, "I…if you're not a Dark Forest cat, why are you here?"

Hollyleaf padded back to him and sat down in front of him again.

"I don't belong anywhere," Hollyleaf explained, "I was not good enough to be accepted into StarClan, nor was I bad enough to be exiled to the Dark Forest."

Lionblaze perked his ears in interest.

"Okay," He mewed, "So if you aren't on either side…what is your purpose?"

"I was just getting to that," She meowed, "StarClan promised me that I would be reborn when I had gotten over my…er…._insanity_."

Lionblaze nodded.

"Have you?" He asked, trying to mask the hope in his voice. Hollyleaf nodded.  
"Yes," She said, "Ashfur too, we have a truce, me and him."

Lionblaze tilted his head.

"Ashfur is here?" He asked curiously.

"He's around, either on the StarClan border or in the forest somewhere," She mewed, "He's ready to be reborn too."

"This is all very nice and all," Lionblaze mewed, "But why am I here?"

Hollyleaf looked like she was deep in thought.

"Not sure," She said, half to herself, "I was just in the right place at the right time I suppose."

Lionblaze heard a ripple of laughter echo through his head. He and Hollyleaf span round. Lionblaze felt his claws automatically unsheathe.

"Welcome back Lionblaze," Tigerstar growled. The dark tabby was sitting about a tail length away, his amber eyes glinting with hatred. Hollyleaf hissed angrily.

"Tigerstar!" Hollyleaf spat defensively.

"You're evasive," He commented, "I'll give you that but your running away ends here."

Lionblaze suddenly felt another cold presence. He turned around to face behind him.

"Hollyleaf!" He yowled. But he was too late. Hawkfrost was just a mouse length from Hollyleaf. Lionblaze watched in horror as Hawkfrost landed on his sister's back, digging his claws into her. Hollyleaf gave one last look of despair to Lionblaze before vanishing like a puff of smoke. Lionblaze wanted to attack Hawkfrost, feel his life drain away beneath his claws and have the taste of his blood in his mouth.

"You killed her!" Lionblaze yowled, his voice full of grief. Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

"He didn't kill her," Tigerstar hissed, "He banished her back to StarClan! Half Cats aren't welcome even here."

Lionblaze felt a flood of relief crash over him. Hollyleaf would still be reborn.

"What do you want from me!" Lionblaze spat. Hawkfrost sat down beside his father, his icy blue eyes glinting with satisfaction. Tigerstar didn't answer, he just stared at Lionblaze intently, as if trying to read his mind.

"Well?" Lionblaze hissed expectantly.

"Heathertail has a secret Lionblaze,"

Lionblaze turned around to see who had spoken. A spiky furred gray tom was crouched about a fox-length away, his fangs bared and amber eyes in slits.

Lionblaze heard a low growl from Tigerstar.

"Leave now Thistleclaw," He meowed angrily, "This is not your business."

Thistleclaw sat up, his thin mouth twisted in a forced smile.

"I think you'll find it is, Tigerstar," Thistleclaw mewed calmly. Lionblaze was reminded of the wind tossing dead leaves every time the gray cat opened his mouth. Thistleclaw padded up to Lionblaze, his tail erect. Lionblaze watched the gray tom cautiously, his tail thrashing.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Thistleclaw taunted, "It's blisteringly obvious, only a fool couldn't see it."

Lionblaze tried to look tough but inside he was slightly angry that Heathertail could keep something like this from him. Lionblaze shook himself from his thoughts.

"You knew I would die for her!" Lionblaze yowled. Thistleclaw smirked, his amber eyes betraying no emotion.

"Oh but Lionblaze," The gray cat whispered, "How long is it until someone finds out."

Lionblaze didn't know what came over him. He leaped at Thistleclaw, his fangs ready to sink into the other cat's neck and rip him to pieces. Thistleclaw scratched at Lionblaze's belly and he let out a yowl of anger. Tigerstar quickly leaped into action. Lionblaze felt the brown tabby's long claws rake down his back, the pain was intense. Lionblaze screeched and backed off of Thistleclaw, panting. Hawkfrost jumped onto Lionblaze's back and started biting his head. Lionblaze reared up onto his back legs and tried to dislodge Hawkfrost but it was pointless. Every time Lionblaze seemed to overpower one of his enemies, another would take over. He was growing weaker and soon wouldn't be able to fight back. Lionblaze was defeated. He lay on his back and panted. He forced himself to look at his three attackers. Hawkfrost had several nasty bite wounds on his side and Thistleclaw's ears were torn but Tigerstar looked intact.

"Weak," Tigerstar muttered, "Even the most tiny Dark Forest kit could've done better."

Lionblaze didn't acknowledge the insult; he was totally and utterly wiped out. His strength had seemed to desert him with every blow. Thistleclaw stood over him and prepared to do the death blow. He raised a huge gray paw. Lionblaze closed his eyes and prepared to meet StarClan for real.

Suddenly, Lionblaze heard Thistleclaw yowl in pain. He opened his eyes. Thistleclaw was at the mercy of a shaggy gray speckled tom. The cat that had very nearly killed Lionblaze was pinned down with a paw on his throat. Lionblaze identified his rescuer.

"Ashfur?" Lionblaze mewed in shock. The gray tom Lionblaze had once resented turned around to face him, a triumphant look in his round blue eyes.

Thistleclaw started to bite Ashfur's paws but Ashfur didn't succumb, he pushed harder on Thistleclaw's throat but not hard enough to kill him. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had been sitting in shock up until that moment, Lionblaze watched helplessly as Tigerstar bunched his muscles to pounce on Ashfur. Lionblaze was about to yowl a warning when a black cat counter-attacked Tigerstar in mid air. Hollyleaf wrestled Tigerstar to the floor, spitting furiously. She bit Tigerstar's face and placed one back foot on his tail. Tigerstar was literally immobilized. Lionblaze could detect fear scent coming from Hawkfrost as he fled into the shadows. Lionblaze puffed a sigh of relief that was short lived; soon, the ground began to shake again. Hollyleaf and Ashfur released their captives and moved close to Lionblaze. Thistleclaw and Tigerstar sprinted after Hawkfrost. Lionblaze clambered to his feet.

"More tremors," murmured Ashfur. Hollyleaf looked around protectively. This tremor was worse than the first one. Ashfur turned his head to face Lionblaze.

"It's time for you to return to Heathertail," He mewed, his blue eyes fixed intently on Lionblaze, "You'll hear from us again soon."

Lionblaze nodded, he tried to suppress the grief that welled up inside him at the thought of Hollyleaf and Ashfur being born into another Clan.

"We don't have much time," Hollyleaf meowed sadly. She padded over to him and touched her nose with his. Suddenly, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Lionblaze

"Push!" Jayfeather ordered.

It had been half a moon since Lionblaze had met Heathertail at the Gathering. Cinderheart's face twisted in agony. Lionblaze watched in horror as Jayfeather worked, his blind blue eyes scanning every inch of her body.

"Poppy seeds!" Cinderheart screeched, "I need poppy seeds!"

Jayfeather smiled a small smile.

"You would know Cinderpelt," He whispered to himself. Cinderheart appeared not to have heard. She lay on her back, her gray pelt fluffed out in pain, her breathing quick and forced.

"Are you sure she's OK?" Lionblaze asked for the millionth time. Jayfeather turned his head and glared at him.

"I'm sure!" He snapped. Lionblaze hung his head. Ferncloud, who was sitting next to him put her paw on his and looked into his eyes sympathetically. Lionblaze flicked his tail gratefully.

"Dustpelt was the same when I had my first litter," She mewed softly, "it looks all wrong from here but its going fine, trust me."

Lionblaze drank in Ferncloud's words, she comforted him but he still was worried about Cinderheart. Cinderheart looked at him, her soft blue eyes raw with pain and love. Lionblaze forced himself to stay still. He purred encouragingly and made a silent prayer to StarClan that everything would be OK. Cinderheart let out a loud yowl of distress. Lionblaze watched as a gray kit slithered into Jayfeather's paws. His brother smiled and began licking the kit's birth sac away, stimulating breathing. It was only his trust in Jayfeather that kept Lionblaze frozen from that moment on. Cinderheart strained herself to look at her kit. Jayfeather was still working on the little cat and breathed a sigh of relief as the kit took a deep gulp of air and let out a pitiful squeak. Lionblaze felt his heart melt. He could hardly believe that the kit was his, his own kin. Ferncloud rose to her feet and padded over to Cinderheart. She exchanged a few brief words with Jayfeather before lying down next to the gray kit and licking it warm. Jayfeather put his paws gently on Cinderheart's stomach.

"Just two more now," He mewed calmly.

"Two?" Cinderheart panted. Lionblaze could see his mate was visibly exhausted, he made a silent prayer to StarClan that she would be OK. Suddenly, Cinderheart's face screwed up again and she let out another grunt of distress as Jayfeather gently pulled out another kit, this time a white and tortoiseshell. _Like Sorreltail. _Lionblaze thought. This kit was even slower to stir than the first one. Cinderheart watched with painful anticipation as Ferncloud hurridly licked away the residue and cleaned the kit. Jayfeather muttered to Cinderheart reassuringly but Lionblaze could see she was getting more distressed with every passing moment.

"Is it…..dead?" Cinderheart mewed, an obvious edge of dread to her voice.

"No," Jayfeather mewed clamly, "Ferncloud will wake it."

Lionblaze focused on Ferncloud with all his strength. The gentle queen wasn't speeding up, just tenderly licking the kit until after what seemed like moons, the kit deeply inhaled. Ferncloud and Lionblaze simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Lionblaze watched as a look of motherly relief rippled through Cinderheart's body, the strength in knowing her first two kits were alive gave her strength. A spasm rippled through her gray body until she gave a final large push. Jayfeather helped by gently running his paws down Cinderheart's chest. Cinderheart let out one last mournful cry before falling silent as a black kit slithered into Jayfeather's paws. The last kit started breathing instantly. Cinderheart bent over to look at her kits for the first time. Lionblaze padded to her side and lovingly buried his muzzle in her fur. Cinderheart purred contentedly as Ferncloud put the three kits by Cinderheart's belly. The little white and tortoiseshell one was slow to latch onto a nipple but with Cinderheart's gentle licking it too found its way and started to feed.

Jayfeather smiled proudly at Cinderheart.

"You did great," He purred happily, "You have two daughters and a son, the tom is the gray." Cinderheart nodded exhaustedly. Lionblaze could see that she would soon fall asleep. He lay down next to his mate and buried his fur in hers, purring softly.

"They're beautiful," He breathed, scarcely believing that these little kits are his own. He made a silent promise to always be a good father and protect them with his life. Cinderheart nodded slowly.

"We need to name them," She mewed softly. Lionblaze hadn't even thought about that.

"I…I want to call this one Hollykit," She said, motioning to the black kit, "In memory of Hollyleaf."

Lionblaze nodded slowly, thoughts pulsing through his head. _Is this you?_ He thought, _Are you that same Hollyleaf? _

"And our son Ashkit," Cinderheart continued, "For Ashfur."

Lionblaze touched Ashkit with his nose.

"Ashkit," He whispered. _Hello Ashfur. _

"What do you think we can same the last one?" Cinderheart asked wearily. It slipped out before Lionblaze could stop it.

"Heatherkit."

Cinderheart licked his cheek lovingly.

"It's perfect," She breathed, "They're all perfect."

Lionblaze took one last look at his kits and mate before falling soundly asleep behind them.

Two sunrises later, Lionblaze padded back into the ThunderClan camp, a mouse and two voles dangling from his jaws. He trotted to the fresh-kill pile and dropped them. He eyed the pile eagerly. He chose a large magpie for his family and walked to the nursery. Cinderheart was laying on her back in her nest, giggling as their three kits jumped on her.

"Move over Ashkit!" Hollykit mewed playfully. Ashkit growled jokingly.

"Come get some!"He laughed. Lionblaze's whiskers twitched in amusement as the two kits became a ball of gray and black fur. _It's amazing to think she once killed you._ Heatherkit sat by Cinderheart, talking to her mother with a sad expression on her face. Lionblaze padded up to them. Cinderheart and Heatherkit looked at him. Immediately, Heatherkit's bright blue eyes lit up with glee.

"Lionblaze!" She squeaked. Ashkit and Hollykit stopped wrestling and looked at him two. Hollykit's green eyes sparked with interest as she spied the magpie. She and Ashkit exchanged a competitive glance.

"Me first!" Shrieked Hollykit.

"No! Me!," Ashkit retorted, thrashing his tail. The two kits charged towards him, pushing Heatherkit out of the way in the process. The littlest kit squeaked in displeasure before rolling into Cinderheart's paws. Cinderheart gave Heatherkit a quick lick on her head before encouragingly nudging her towards her littermates. Lionblaze was surrounded with his kits, Ashkit practicing battle moves on him whilst Hollykit bombarded him with questions. Heatherkit remained silent, carefully drawing shapes in the dust. Lionblaze nuzzled each one affectionately before going to sit beside their mother. Cinderheart rubbed her head against his leg in welcome. Lionblaze purred and licked her forehead. He set the magpie down beside her.

"Thought you'd like to share," He offered.

"I'd never turn down a meal," She mewed enthusiastically. Lionblaze's whiskers twitched in amusement as he bent down and took a bite. Cinderheart did the same. The three kits had gone back to playing, Heatherkit too this time. Cinderheart didn't look up as she ate, consuming each bite as ravenously as if she hadn't eaten for a moon. But I suppose, Lionblaze assumed, she's feeding four now. It wouldn't be long before the kits could start being weaned onto solid food. That should give Cinderheart a break.

Lionblaze hadn't seen hair or tail of Heathertail for days. Nor had he thought about her. Being a father was more tiresome than he had first thought, and he had to train Dovepaw on top of that and assist with Ivypaw's training. Berrynose was assisting him with Ivypaw which Lionblaze was grateful for but he couldn't help noticing how Berrynose suddenly became sickly sweet around Ivypaw, but his normal obnoxious self when she wasn't around. Lionblaze pushed the thought away and drank in the scents of Cinderheart and their kits. As he nibbled at the magpie, Lionblaze thought over Dovepaw's training. She was catching on well with fighting techniques and was a superb hunter but not quite ready to be a warrior Lionblaze decided. Another moon or so would do her no harm.

Lionblaze saw a flash of tabby brown out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head sharply. Lionblaze was frozen with shock. Tigerstar was sitting beside his kits, transparent, but there all the same. His heartless amber eyes fixated harshly on Lionblaze's kits, the most important things to him in the world….besides Hearthertail of course. _Yes, _Lionblaze thought, his mind felt clear, _I do love Heathertail more than Cinderheart, I love her too but Heathertail is the only she-cat I could ever devote my life to, the only one I would die for and the best mother for my kits. _Lionblaze closed his eyes and his mind focused on Tigerstar. _You can't have them, they won't follow you, I won't let them. _A cold ripple of pain went through Lionblaze's golden body. Lionblaze opened his eyes. Tigerstar was gone. He let out a silent sigh of relief. Lionblaze stood up, he knew what he had to do and it had to be done now.

"Cinderheart I'm going to check on Dovepaw and Ivypaw," He lied, "Berrynose said he'd take them on a patrol and I'll go and see if I can find them."

Cinderheart nodded.

"Okay," She purred lovingly, "Take your time."

Lionblaze blinked gratefully and exited the nursery. He scanned the clearing for any cats watching him then made his way to the exit. Lionblaze padded out of the camp and down to the WindClan stream, the grass feeling clumpy and wet beneath his paws. He looked at every little detail, the faint whisper of the leaves as they swayed and danced in the light north breeze. Heathertail had told him that in marsh by the border was one of her favorite places to hunt and she did so there regularly. Lionblaze crouched by the stream and took a drink, thirstily lapping up the cool water and letting it rejuvenate his senses so they became sharper. _Heathertail. _He willed, _Come to the marsh, I need to talk to you, I hope you can hear me. _Lionblaze let his thoughts drift away with the wind. He lay by the stream, patiently grooming himself and making a show out of scent marking. It wasn't long before Heathertail showed up, alone. She cautiously approached the stream, her ears half-way pinned back to her head, the curiosity burning in her azure eyes. She got as close to the stream as she dared. Lionblaze did the same. Their faces were about a tail length apart now. Lionblaze drank in her sweet scent, mixed with the taints of the moor and the faint odor of rabbit and….Breezepelt. Heathertail swung her light brown head around to check if they were being watched. Finally she spoke.

"Lionblaze!" She said in an excited hushed voice, she looked around again, "What do you want?"

Lionblaze felt a lump in his throat begin to form.

"Cinderheart had my kits a few days ago," He confessed, Heathertail's eyes narrowed, "And you made me ditch Breezepelt and drag myself all the way here to hear that?" she spat quietly. Lionblaze examined his paws.

"N…no," He stuttered, "It made me realize, although its true I love Cinderheart and I love our kits even more, I don't love her in the same way I love you Heathertail, I would willingly give my life for you, the moments we spend apart are agony, the fire that keeps us all alive gets doused a little more every day I don't see you...I love you."

Heathertail's eyes softened. She looked away, her face looking flushed with embarrassment.

"Lionblaze…there's something I need to tell you," She whispered. Lionblaze nodded, "I..I'm having your kits as well."

Lionblaze nearly fell over with shock. _What? _Half of Lionblaze felt as light air, the other half felt confused and maybe even a little angry.

"Y…you are?" He asked, "Really and truly?"

Heathertail nodded.

"They're due any day now," She mewed happily.

"How come Onestar didn't announce it at the gathering?" Lionblaze enquired. Heathertail blushed again.

"I asked him not to," She confessed, "Breezepelt would make a show of it."

Lionblaze nodded. He understood it all now, why he had gotten a different vibe from her recently and what Thistleclaw had said. _Only a fool couldn't see it. _But Lionblaze had been a fool, and he knew it.

"Promise me you'll tell me when they come?" Lionblaze requested.

"I'll make sure of it," She promised. The couple stared longingly at each other for what seemed like moons.


	8. Chapter 8 Heathertail

"Well, well, well if it isn't the beauty and the beast,"

Heathertail whipped her head around at the sound of Breezepelt's voice. Sure enough, the black tom was sitting in a clump of reeds his squinting amber eyes focused with hatred on Lionblaze. Heathertail thrashed her tail defensively. Breezepelt's own tail flickered in an unheard rhythm, his lips twisted into an ugly smirk. He faced Lionblaze.

"You!" He hissed. Lionblaze's muscles rippled and bunched together. Heathertail watched in horror as the two toms sized each other up. Breezepelt stood close to her, his tail draped protectively along her back. Suddenly, he flung himself at Lionblaze, his long claws full outstretched. Breezepelt's fur looked like a flash of black as he cleared the stream in one bound. Lionblaze responded quickly. He reared up and unsheathed his own claws. Breezepelt landed in front of Lionblaze and sank his teeth into Lionblaze's left shoulder. Lionblaze tensed and scratched at Breezepelt's chest, leaving some sizable cuts. Breezepelt snarled and looked away, he kept turning around until he was into the shadows of the forest. Lionblaze squinted. _Oh no. _Heathertail thought, powerless to help, _He's got you facing the sun! Move away Lionblaze!_ Lionblaze took as little notice of the sun as he would a fly. He pounced onto Breezepelt and slashed the black tom across the face. Breezepelt tried to counter-attack but Lionblaze was too fast, he raked his claws down Breezepelt's other side and used the speed to climb halfway up a tree and bounce back down onto the other cat's back, Breezepelt wailed and tried to claw Lionblaze's ears.

Then, the pain began. Heathertail felt a churning, ill feeling in her stomach, as if her kits were trying to tell her something. After a few seconds, the throbbing turned into pain, REAL pain. Heathertail crumpled and lay on her paws, breathing heavily. Lionblaze must have noticed because he was looking at her worriedly, not a scratch on him. Breezepelt clapped Lionblaze across the face with a sheathed paw. Lionblaze growled something to Breezepelt Heathertail couldn't quite make out; she was in too much pain. Her ears plastered to her head, she panted in agony. She heard hurried sloshing of water and in a heartbeat, Breezepelt and Lionblaze were next to her. Breezepelt just sat about a tail length away, looking a mixture of angry and worried.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze meowed anxiously, "Just keep pushing OK?" Heathertail nodded. She felt the kits moving and possibly getting into a line of some sort. Lionblaze paced, she knew he had little if any experience of delivering kits but his presence was a great help. She summoned her strength and pushed, letting out a grunt of pain. Lionblaze licked her head encouragingly.

"Breezepelt!" He snapped. Breezepelt grunted in acknowledgement, "Go back to the camp and fetch Kestrelflight! And for StarClan's sake hurry!"

Heathertail didn't know if Breezepelt actually did as he was told or not, her eyes were mashed closed and she couldn't concentrate on anything except her kits and Lionblaze's voice. Lionblaze rolled her onto her back and licked her stomach comfortingly. She relaxed for a moment then tensed up again as a powerful spasm of pain shook her body, suddenly, she felt temporary relief. She forced open one eye. Lionblaze was licking a little gray kit. _Where'd that kit come from? _Was Heathertail's first thought but then suddenly it hit her. She heard the tiny whimpering of her first kit and soon heard the patting of pawsteps. She opened her other eye, her vision was poor due to the pain but she could make out the mottled gray pelt of Kestrelflight and…and Breezepelt! Heathertail made a mental note to thank him later. Neither of them acknowledged Lionblaze. They hauled her onto Breezepelt's back and as quickly as they could, Heathertail felt herself being moved. She looked behind her, Lionblaze followed from a distance, their little gray kit dangling from his jaws. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

The next thing Heathertail remembered, she was in pain again on a soft bed of moss in the nursery. Sunstrike watching her fearfully as her own two kits, a black tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat slept by her. Kestrelflight was running his paws gently down her stomach, easing the kits out. The pain lessened but it still burned. Her first kit was lying next to her, sound asleep. She knew Lionblaze had been sent outside because of the commotion she could hear from outside the cave. She pushed thoughts of Lionblaze away as another ripple of pain pulsed through her, she knew another kit had been born because Kestrelflight had taken his paws away and Heathertail could hear the soft rasping of a tongue across fur. Another pitiful squeak echoed through Heathertail's mind. With each kit she delivered, the pain was less. After about an hour, Heathertail was asleep with her four newborn kits nestled beside her; three daughters and a son. Her son, a powerfully built golden tom, and his sisters were light gray, dark gray and light brown.

When Heathertail awoke, Lionblaze was sitting beside her, looking lovingly at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Heathertail responded with a single nod of her head. Lionblaze purred as he rasped his tongue across the golden tom kit.

"They need names," Heathertail mewed. Lionblaze nodded, "I want to call this one Blazekit, after you because you would have been such a great father."

Lionblaze purred proudly but looked around to see if anyone had heard. Sunstrike and her kits were asleep and all was silent. Heathertail looked expectantly at him. _It's your go. _Lionblaze pushed his muzzleinto the light brown she-kit.

"This one is Leafkit," Lionblaze decided, "For the life she can never have in the forest."

Heathertail rasped her tongue over Leafkit, the little she-kit lifted her head and squeaked again before falling back asleep. Heathertail's whiskers twitched in amusement. _My go. I want Lionblaze to name his son so I'll name our last daughter. _Heathertail flicked her tail at the dark gray kit.

"This is Fernkit," She mewed. Lionblaze nodded. Heathertail looked at him. Lionblaze lay down and touched his nose to hers briefly.

"Snakekit," He named the golden tom, "Because he will have great fighter instincts."

Heathertail looked away, her eyes clouded with grief.

"They can never know you're their father," She mewed softly.

"I know," Lionblaze whispered, "Don't let Breezepelt harm them."

"I'll die in their name," Heathertail vowed. She looked back into his warm amber eyes, "This is probably the last time we'll meet like this, isn't it?"

Lionblaze looked down.

"Yes, I suppose it is," He mewed mournfully. Heathertail knew what had to be done.

"I want you to have your son," She mewed. Lionblaze looked shocked.

"What?" He whispered. Heathertail nodded.

"I'm sure Cinderheart will accept him, he does look an awful lot like you," She mewed, "I'm worried that some cat may suspect he isn't Breezepelt's kin, and reject him for it; I don't want that life for him."

Lionblaze looked into her eyes and nodded his head once.

"I promise I'll take care of him," He promised. Heathertail looked at Sunstrike; the tortoiseshell queen was beginning to wake up.

"Go!" She whispered. Lionblaze and Heathertail touched muzzles for the last time. Lionblaze bent down and picked up the golden tom, he hurriedly left the nursery. Heathertail closed her eyes and sighed, she felt as if a huge burden had been taken off of her chest. Lionblaze would raise Snakekit as best as he could and Heathertail was sure that their kits would live long successful lives. She smiled in the way that cats can and pulled her kits close to her and closed her eyes.

"Nothing is impossible Lionblaze," She whispered to herself, "There are no boundaries in StarClan."


	9. Epilogue

Lionblaze and Heathertail never illegally met again. They kept apart at Gatherings just in case some cat made the connection between one of Heathertail's kits "vanishing" and a kit mysteriously turning up at the ThunderClan camp. Lionblaze never told anyone that he was related to this little kit and it was assumed his parents were rogues. Cinderheart loved him as much as her own. About a moon after Snakekit became part of Cinderheart's litter, Dovepaw and Ivypaw received their warrior names. Dovepaw became Dovewing and Ivypaw became Ivypool. 5 moons later, Snakekit, Hollykit, Ashkit and Heatherkit became apprentices and upon request from Lionblaze, he was to mentor Snakepaw. As for Heathertail's kits, they also became apprentices; they became friends with their long lost brother but never questioned his parentage. Much to Heathertail's relief, Breezepelt was killed by a particularly nasty pair of foxes shortly before her kits became apprentices. Heathertail eventually managed to settle down with Harespring and many moons later had another litter of kits. As time progressed, Lionblaze and Heathertail became old and sure enough died. As Heathertail had said when they were young, "Nothing is impossible and StarClan has no boundaries,"

Snakepaw grew into a fine warrior, a credit to his clan. His warrior name would one day become a legend. A story passed down through many generations. But that's another story, you've heard all that Heathertail and Lionblaze wish to share and that is all I may tell. As for your kittypet friends, it's best if you keep quiet about what you've heard. Now depart my young friends before Lionblaze returns and boxes my ears. My name you ask? That's for another day, when your dreams lead you back here I shall share another story with you, but for now, keep your ears open and watch your back.


End file.
